Perfect Harmony is Hard to Find
by xXxCaityxXx
Summary: He always told her too keep their relationship a secret, but She never under stood why. WARNING: Contains self harm and abuse.
1. Secrets: The told, and The Untold

**A/N: I'm back again, with a new story. This time it's the golden trio's "eighth" year. Hermione and ron never kissed in the chamber of secrets, instead Harry and Hermione are going out. Soon I will post the other chapters ****once I have typed them. So read and reveiw. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Sectrets; The Told and the Untold<br>**

He always told her to keep their relationship a secret, but Hermione never understood why.

Hermione thought that their best friend, Ron could be the only exception. He wasn't surprised he had noticed the way she looked at Harry, her eyes filled up with such love. A few nights later Harry had found out that Hermione had told Ron, without asking for his permission. The gryffindor common room was empty that night, the candle next to Hermione was lit but the flame was slowly diminishing. She was up late studying for a transfiguration essay due next week. Harry tapped her on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you" he whispered in his ear. Hermione knew what was going to happen, it wasn't anything new. Harry cursed and yelled at her. Then he qiuetly muttered "sectumsempra". Hermione dropped to the floor as if a knife had sliced right through her side.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone. How dumb can you get? Mud-Blood".

The words hurt more than the spell, but there hermione was, bleeding to death in the middle of the common room. That was when he came back to her, begging for forgiveness. He looked into her dulled dying eyes and apoligized over and over while he healed his dying girlfriend. Once the wound has scarred and the carpet was cleaned Harry got up and left, not even acknowledging Hermione crying. She carefully pulled herslef up from the floor. Stumbling over the desk where she was sitting, she gathered her things and headed to her dorm.

Hermione hopped into her four poster bed and closed the curtains behind her. Blocking out the rest of the world.

"Lumos" she whispered and a small amount of light appeared out of the end of her wand. Poking the end of her wand out of the curtains and into the side table next to her bed, she opened the top drawer. Inside was nothing else but a small ring box. Hermione snatched it up and shut the curtains before she woke up any of the other girls in the dorm. The black box didnt hold a ring, nor any other kind of jewelry, it held her releif, an escape from the pain.

The light of her wand made the silver blade sparkle. She looked at it adoringly, as if it were her only friend. Hermione pulled down her sleeve and cut yet another line into her left wrist. The scars never faded, nor did she want them too. Each and every one of them told a story, what she had lived through. The blood dripped off her wrist and onto the sheets of her bed. The pain of the cut, balanced out the mental pain and made everything feel better, even if it was only for a few seconds, it was better than nothing. Hermione put the blade in the box and then back in the drawer, Hiding her secret from the world for just a little longer. Hermione found herself tracing over the scar Bellatrix Lestrange had made the night at Malfoy Manor. Mud-blood. That's what every one thought of her.


	2. Forgiveness, Then Betrayel

**A/N: Chapter Two of my newest story. I know Harry would never treat Hermione this way, I hate it too. But Harry was the only charector that fits the way i wanted it too. If that makes sense -.-". Anyways Read c:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Forgiveness, Then Betrayal<strong>

It had been a quiet few days. Hermione was sitting in transfiguration listening to Proffessor McGonaggal explain about the transformations of amagi. During one of the Proffesor's trasformations, a paper phoenix came crashing to a halt in front of Hermione's face and unfolded itslef, landing softly on the deck in front of her.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry for the other night._

_Meet me under the tree behind_

_Honeyduke's at 11:30_

_tommorow for a surprise._

_I love you._

_Harry._

Hemione was hurt by what happened that night, but those words made her heart ache. He really was sorry this time. The rest of that day passed in a blur, Hermione went to bed earlier than usual, hoping that it could be the weekend already.

It was 10:30, Hermione had been awake for hours, but now, it was time to prepare for the unknown. Hermione felt herself walk to Hogsmeade Village, except, she didn't really take much of the journey in. She didn't know what to expect, but being her self she came to the worst imaginable conclusion; Breaking up with the boy she loved.

Under the leafless tree, was a basket which sat on the not so original, red checkered blanket. Hermione laughed to herslef when she saw what Harry had done.

"Oh, my. You have gone all out this time" She giggled as she sat down on the blanket.

"It's all worth it. Especially for the girl I love" He replied.

Harry and Hermione ate their picnic lunch and joked around untill Harry anounced he had to go.

"I'm really sorry Hermione, But I have quidditch practice soon I've gotta run. Love you, bye".

Before Hermione could answer he left, leaving hermione wondering what to do. She retreated to Tomes and Scrolls.

After completing her Defence against the Dark Arts homework. Hermione looked up to see Ron at the window, indecating her to go to him.

"Hey Hermione, I was just wondering if you know where Harry is? I can't find him anywhere" He said as hermione walked out the doors of the book shop.

"Oh. Harry is at quidditch practice, Why aren't you there?"

"Quidditch practice? Today? There isn't any today" Ron replied, scratching his head with confusion.


	3. Deceptive Love

**A/N: Thank to all those who are still reading this story. I love you guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Deceptive Love<strong>

Hermione and Ronwalked through Hogsmeade Village together fo ages. But Harry wasn't anywhere to be found. Pavarti and Padma Patil walked past them whispering to each other.

"I can't beleive Lav finally got a date with Harry. She's been fater him for ages." Said one of the twins.

"I saw them kissing when we left Madam Puddifoot's. Isn't that the cutest Pavarti?" said the other.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with the same expression on their face.

"Hermione, I'm sure they are just making up silly rumours again. Harry wouldn't do that to you".

"If only you knew what he would and wouldn't do."

"What did you say Hermione?"

"Just what i believe what they said. If we walked into Madam Puddifoot's right now, we would see them, kissing like Padma said."

"Hermio-"

"Don't Hermione me. I beleive them Ronald. If you don't then don't come with me."

Ron quietly followed behind Hermione the whole way to madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Once the pair were outside the door, Ron opened croweded tea shop had alot of happy couples, kissing laughing, and simply having a good time with their lovers. Hermione heard a familier high pitched giggle that made her shudder.

There they were, Lavender and Harry kissing, just like Padma Patil had said.

"Look what you've done Harry. I won't ruin tour date. But I hope you're happy with yourself now." Ron yelled getting the attention of nearly the whole shop.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ron. Please, go away." Harry replied so calmly, as if he had done nothing wrong.

Hermione's anger turned into pain. She turned for the door and ran. She knew it was going to happen, but she didn't want to beleive it, Her school friends tried stopping her by asking what was wrong. Hermione just ignored them. She didn't care what happened now.

Hermione did't take notice of where she had run to, but she found herself leaning against the leafless tree, where she and Harry had lunch. Hermione watched Harry and Lavender part, kiss each other then go their seperate ways. Hermione thought she was imagining it, but she saw Harry walking towards her.

"Hermione, I know you saw and I'm sorry for how you found out. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how too. Hermione? Can we just be friends?"

She blinked away the tears, trying to be brave. She pinched herself hoping that this was all just a dream. It wasn't. It was reality.

"It's okay Harry. If it makes you happy, then I'm fine." Lies. It was all lies. She wanted to plea for his love. It wouldn't work, so she didn't bother.

'I'm glad you understand."


	4. For Those Who Loved Her

**Chapter Four: For Those Who Loved Her**

Hermione got up and left Harry where he was standing, leaving her whole world behind, there was nothing to live for anymore.

"I'm gald you understand" Those words echoed through Hermione's mind as she walked form the boy she loved, despite his flaws. She didn't understand, why did he say that?

With tears running down her face, Hermione ran back to Hogwart's grounds, to the whomping willow. Swinging its' branches at Hermione she shakingly said "Immobulus" and the tree stopped attacking her, and stayed still. Hermione jogged to the secret entrance to the shreiking shack. It looked no different as it had in may, the same broken doors, creaking floor boards and even the chipped and faded wallpaper.

Hermione sat in the corner of the room, where she always had. She lifted the broken floor board next to her, which held yet another of her saviors. She cut with the usual amount of pain however this time was different. She couldn't cope with the pain of Harry leaving her. He was her whole world. A life without him, was no life at all. With that last thought, Hermione pushed the blade in further, deeper into her arm. Blood rushed out, she cut yet onther line, even deeper and more meaningful. Blood covered her jeans, the floor and herself. The pain was finally leaving her.

Hermione's sight gradually faded and the lights grew dim. Life was leaving her face, her hand droppe the balde, her eyes shut slowely and her final words left her lips.

"Harry, I love you. So much."

**THE END**


End file.
